


Crime, Cash and 8 mm (#205 Video)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [124]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Child Abuse, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's past, Charlie's present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime, Cash and 8 mm (#205 Video)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Past abuse

Charlie had been disgusted at the video in his inbox.

Poor quality and probably taken from old 8 mm Charlie thought it was a sick joke until the camera paned down to the face of a thin boy on a leash with stringy black hair. Then Charlie got angry.

A quick loan against the house and a promise of a second book to his publisher was enough cash to buy the film, the stills and the digital copy. Charlie lit a fire that burned hot in the June weather as soon as he got home. The next morning he picked up the phone and called in some favors.

Within a week he had most of the money back even if he still owed his publisher a book.

When the agents, none from the LA office, asked how he got mixed up in a blackmail ring he simply stated it was a matter of family. Charlie knew everyone would assume it had something to do with Don, legendary womanizer and occasional loose cannon.

A week later Ian pulled himself and a runaway murdering cult leader off a mountain then came home.

Charlie greeted him with a home cooked meal and a kiss.


End file.
